


Indecent

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's Blaine's bachelor party. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 9:Indecent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thanks in advance.

Today was his bachelor night. He could hardly believe it!

Blaine hadn't really wanted to go to a strip club, or anything of the sort. He didn't really want to go out at all, for that matter. He wished to spend the last night before marrying his best friend (, his boyfriend, his fiancee, his first kiss, his first time, his everything...) inside, having a great time with some of his friends.

When he got tired from too much dancing, he went and sat down ot the couch, feeling a bit tired. Just then the doorbell rang. Someone must have ordered a pizza, or something, probably.

He saw Puck head to the door. It was obstructed from view because everyone was dancing in front of him, but he did hear an abruptly cut off laugh and rushed whispers.

"Oh, hello, officer!" Puck said camply, his voice purposefully going over the music.

Blaine saw some heads turn, but he still couldn't see anything. He heard a few laughs from other people, and he really didn't know why they were laughing if the was a police officer there. Maybe he should get up.

Just as he was about to stand, the crowd opened like the Red sea had done for Moses, and there stood... an officer. With a boom box in his hand, and very, very tight clothing. Oh, no.

"Puck, what did you do?" he asked warningly.

"Hey, I swear it wasn't me!" Puck responded.

"Sam? Did you do this?" he asked again, turning around and trying to find his friend in the dim lighting.

The man behind him cleared his throat. Blaine turned back and faced him.

"If I may clear some of this confusion... Nobody hired me." the man said, and oh. _Oh_.

He would recognize that voice anywhere. He took a hesitant step closer.

"Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and it was impressive just how much affect it had given the fact that he was wearing sunglasses.

"It's Mr. Hummel for you, sir." he responded playfully.

Blaine's eyebrows reached his hairline. "Oh, is it now?" he asked, playing coy.

"Yes it is." Kurt said, and without another word, put the boom box down next to him. He took a few steps toward him and pushed his shoulders, making him not-so-gracefully fall on the couch.

"You're in big trouble mister."

"But what did I do officer?"

"You are under aresting for thievery."

Blaine was a bit confused. "But what did I steal?"

"My heart." Kurt said with a wink, and Blaine thought he saw him blush a little, even in the dim lighting. Of course he would say that. Laughter exploded around the room.

"Are you just gonnna stare at him, or are you going to do anything Hummel?" he heard a voice say, Puck most likely. (He still hadn't grown up.)

"Oh, shut it Puckerman." Kurt bit out. Another burst of laughter.

Kurt turned around and went over to the boom box. He bent over, giving Blaine a clear view of his ass, and hit play. The first notes of Adam Lambert's _For Your Entertainment_ filled the room. People cheered.

Kurt started moving toward him slowly, in contrast to the fast pace of the song, but Blaine thought it fit pretty well. He definitely pulled out all the stops, gyrating his hips in ways that he knew drove Blaine mad. He did something usually done by most male strippers, or he guessed, strippers that had a tie as part of their uniform; he loosened his tie and then placed it around Blaine's neck, using it to tug him up and brush their lips together, once, before he was gone again.

These minutes were three of the most pleasurable and simultaneously torturous minutes of his life time.

Kurt straddled him and suddenly things became a lot more heated that they were a second ago. As the song faded out, Kurt took his hat and placed it on his head, then let his hands drop to Blaine's shoulders.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the both of the leaned in, meeting in the middle, and crashed their lips together. Their little bubble was popped when the heard cat call and wolf whistles coming from Blaine's friends, behind them.

Kurt cleared his throat lightly, and his blush was more visible now, at least to Blaine, but he was also smiling a little as well.

"You know," Blaine spoke up, and Kurt turned his head to look at him. "I think I should be the one arresting you." he said casually.

"And on what charges?" Kurt asked, once again raising an eyebrow.

"Indecent exposure." Blaine responded. Their laughs were muffled into the kiss Blaine pulled him in.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134859911280/indecent for anyone interested.


End file.
